


Time in a Bottle

by klausthehumanouijaboard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, just pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausthehumanouijaboard/pseuds/klausthehumanouijaboard





	1. Chapter 1

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Life has screwed me over these past few weeks _

_ Bucky has a girlfriend that nobody knew about _

_ That was until 3 weeks ago, when they announced their relationship  _

_ i lost my best friend when that happened _

_ Everybody stopped noticing me _

_ Right now nobody knows where i am _

_ I took a note out of Clints book and bought a house that nobody knew about _

_ I managed to decorate it in secret  _

_ Nobody seems to notice that you slowly moved out _

_ I don’t think anyone has noticed i’m gone _

_ I mean why would they, i don’t really matter anymore _

_ Not even to Bucky _

_ That’s the one that hurts me the most  _

_ On my last day at the compound i walked into the common room to get food for the trip and nobody even noticed me  _

_ I made the decision to leave a week before that because apparently me and Nicole share a birthday and suddenly all attention was on her, they completely forgot it was mine also. _

_ Except Peter he remembered/didn’t know Nicole existed _

_ That was the only thing i got _

_ A photograph of the team at new years _

_ I took that with me when I left _

_ So i threw the tear stained photograph at the wall in anger because Maria had warned me that the team have started looking at different ex S.H.I.E.L.D safe houses and that they’re getting closer to me _

_ I didn’t want anyone finding me _

_ (y/n) (y/l/n) _

“If i leave. You can go back.” he said to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him 

“I don’t want you to go and i don’t want to go back. You’re the real reason i left in the first place, where you go i go, that’s what was agreed.”

He chuckles

“Then we shall move again, to a place they won’t check. How about-” he whispered it into my ear and i agreed

Packing was easy, especially with one of my powers being like Wandas

We managed to move there easier than expected 

Only took one long car trip

Nobody knew where we were

We thought we were safe 

Until that one day we were out 

That’s when we heard his voice and my life came crashing down

“Get away from her!” Bucky called out

It was like everything was in slow motion

He was pulled away from me

I screamed as arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back

I started sobbing

“No let me go! Let me go! Steve please let me go!”

“It’s ok you’re safe now”

“I was safer with him!”

I took his moment of weakness as a chance to escape his hold

“Let. Him. Go.” i said as calmly as i could to Natasha, who was trying to put him in handcuffs. 

I felt my hands start to burn 

For the first time in my life i saw Natasha Romanoff scared

She slowly backed away from him

I ran towards my lover and embraced him

“(y/n) you need to get away from him he’s dangerous, you know what he’s done, he isn’t to be trusted you know this.” a voice rang through my head 

“I thought i blocked you out Charles?!” you shouted

“You did but with all the emotional turmoil you’ve been through you forgot to keep it up.” he explained. Only not in my head

“Get ready to run.” i whisper into his ear forming the block from Charles again

I lifted my head off of my loves shoulder to look at Charles and everyone else

I stood up ready to face them

“So you’re all here? All here for us? Two people who want to live like everyone else. I made up some story about loving someone i couldn’t have. How stupid do you all have to be to think that i would run away because of a girl. You could have just checked with Parker to know that he got me that photo a year ago. I wanted to be happy without being judged! I wanted to be free of other people! But no, i can’t even have that. All because, in your eyes, i chose the wrong man!”

With every sentence i walked closer to them

I was ready to go out in a blaze of glory

“You knew who you were coming for yet you brought the Invincible Iron Man!?” he exclaimed landing down next to you cape floating gently

“I thought i told you to run?” 

“I didn’t listen”

“I could crush most of you, you know. So why don’t you stand down and let us live in peace?”

They raised their weapons, none of them metal

“You need to pay for your crimes Erik!” Charles shouted

Erik started to look scared, he put his arm out in front of me

I looked down to see Steves’ shield in front of me

“I will, just don’t hurt her. Please.” he started walking away from me 

I grabbed his hand to pull him back

“No Erik please-” i cried but he cut me off

“I did all of this just to evade capture, i told her to say any old bullshit to give us time to run again. I used her like i do with everyone. I toyed with her emotions to get the result i wanted.” he turned back to face me. About to say the words that haunt me to this very day.

“I hope that now you understand that all i did was manipulate you into trusting me, into falling in love. That i never really loved you and that it was all and act, do what you want with her.” Erik had a hard look on his face, one that showed no emotion.

I watched as they took him away, tears falling down my face

He didn’t even try to escape their grasp 

It was like he’d given up trying 

My friends, or really the people i betrayed walked towards me 

But before they could reach me i teleported to the house i was to share with Erik 

I slowly made my way upstairs, holding onto the rail as support, because i feared if i let go i would break down into a sobbing mess

I wandered into the room we had started decorating together a week back

All the memories came flooding back, when we found out he was so happy

But then the most recent ones came creeping in 

And my body let go of the mental handrail i was holding onto and i let out a silent scream of pain and a sob

I curled up into a ball pinching myself hoping it was all a bad dream

But it wasn’t

*back with the Avengers and X-Men*

“Someone needs to find her and make sure she’s alright. I looked into her mind before she left, it was filled with happy memories of Erik, they showed a side to him i’ve never seen before. He left her when she most needed him, she thought they had everything they needed to finally settle down together without judgement. What he said about telling her to stall was true. But i really think he loves her. Not that she’ll believe it now. Someone she trusts will need to stay with her for the coming months, she cannot be alone.” the professor told the group

“Why can’t she be alone?” Peter asked

He turned to face the young mutant

“You’re going to have another sibling. (y/n)’s pregnant.”


	2. Part 2

I should be happy

I have a beautiful 2 month old daughter

I live in my dream house and have the love and support of my friends 

But i wake up every morning without him by my side

I think of him every day, i just have to look at Hope and see his eyes

The eyes of the man that broke my heart 

I still wake up every morning alone.

Hundreds of questions flow through my mind everyday.

But only one is the basis for the rest

Why me? 

He could have chosen any woman 

But he chose me 

Why am i special

I don’t matter

I’ve never done anything significant

So why me?

I was pulled from my thoughts when i realised Hope was screaming for me at the top of her lungs

“Sorry my darling, i’m coming.” i say, wiping my eyes

I pick her up from her cot and hold her to my chest

“Now what’s wrong with you sweetie?” i ask her 

I start rubbing her back to comfort her when she pukes up on my shirt

“At least i solved one thing.” i say 

When I suddenly hear a crash from downstairs and my instincts kick in so I place her back down carefully and walk over to my bedside table and open the draw and pull out my gun and cock it

I open the door and start to slowly walk down the stairs, careful not to make any noise as i go

I go around checking the rooms

I walk up to the living room and my gun flies out my hands and clatters on to the floor 

I kick the door open, to reveal him stood there

“Did you miss me?”


End file.
